bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Rafe
Rafe is a Neathian Brawler in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and the Haos Brawler for the Battle Brawlers. His Guardian Bakugan is Wolfurio. Information Rafe is a young, patriotic soldier with the Neathian Castle Knights. He has been sent along with Paige by Fabia to Earth and Bakugan Interspace to learn from the Brawlers. Description As a human boy, his outfit is a gray and orange robe and a white shirt. He also wears blue pants and gray boots. Rafe has short blue hair with a bowl-cut and purple eyes. He is calm and sophisticated and holds very high morals as a skilled warrior. He works well with Paige and he is very loyal to Marucho, more than the other Brawlers. He is also loyal to the Castle Knights. As a Neathian his skin is a shade of blue and has big purple round eyes. He wears the Castle Knights uniform. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Episode 10, he and Paige arrive from Neathia to help Shun when Silent Strike is created from Taylean, who then starts wreaking havoc. He uses Lanzato to paralyze Silent Strike, who then disappears into the sky. At the end of the episode, he seems to be surprised about Shun's performance in the battle while Paige calls the Brawlers weak. Later they tell them what Mechtogan really are, confusing Marucho and angering Shun. He and Paige also mention that they were both sent by Princess Fabia to help the brawlers out. He was also shown in Episode 11, in the same place as before with Paige, but stating how he wanted to be like the Brawlers, remembering the attack on the Gundalians and how he wanted to be like them (his Neathian form can be seen in a flashback). It is also revealed that he and Paige were sent to Earth to be the Brawler's students, in order to learn from them. He is later shown watching Marucho's battle together with Paige. Rafe battles in the Capture the Flag challenge in Episode 12 alongside Paige and Marucho. They refuse Marucho's help but later they use his strategy and successfully get the flag while defeating Team Anubias and Sellon. It can be seen that they underestimate Marucho because he does not brawls as much as the other Brawlers. He realizes the error in his ways and apologizes to Marucho immensely for underestimating him and asks him if he can be his student, which Marucho accepts. In Episode 13, he and Paige watch Shun and Marucho's battle. They discuss about Marucho's determination to battle Shun even if he is losing. As Marucho loses and Shun apologizes to him about the error in his ways, Rafe talks to Paige about conflict bringing a stronger connection to the Battle Brawlers and comments how tough is Marucho. In Episode 14, he wins his ranking brawls against Chaos Brawlers and Interspace starts to get better. Later on, he and Paige watch Shun and Marucho battle Anubias and Robin. In Episode 15, he helps the Brawlers along with Team Anubias take down the Chaos Bakugan who are raiding Interspace. He later gives Marucho and Shun Crosstriker and Hammermor. In Episode 16, he too seems to be dissapointed about Dan's atttitude and together with Paige, acknowledges Marucho as the leader of the Brawlers. After that, he goes with the Brawlers to save Gundalia from Mag Mel and the Chaos Bakugan. In Episode 17, he and the brawlers arrive in Gundalia (when he, Paige and Marucho are nearly attacked by Gundalian soldiers) and they meet up with Ren and discuss a battle plan to counter Mag Mel's forces. When the brawlers go to the hideout, Fabia appears on the screen and Rafe bows down as he reveals that she became the Queen while Serena, became the Ambassador of Gundalia and Neathia. In Episode 18, he and Paige attack the Chaos Bakugan, but soon leave. Marucho finds them to sneak into Mag Mel's castle. The group begins to argue but a Flash Ingram blasts them and they fall into the chasm below. In Episode 19, it's revealed that he and Dan got separated from the rest of the group. He convices Dan to trust his friends, mentioning that they were just trying to help him. Then Dan goes in search for Mag Mel as Rafe goes to reunite with the rest of the group, saving them. He tries to calm Marucho by telling him that Dan accepts his ideas and truly cares for him and the Brawlers. Later, Dan and Drago share their powers with the others and they summon their Mechtogan for each of the Brawlers and Rafe receives Haos Swift Sweep for Wolfurio. In Episode 20, he and the Brawlers return to the Bakugan Interspace. There, they are attacked by Chaos Bakugan and Anubias and Sellon. Marucho orders Rafe and Paige to escort the remaining battlers to the access point. After the fight, they find out that they are trapped inside Interspace. In Episode 21, he sends a transmission to Marucho as he tries to explain that Chris and Soon are arriving with Sellon but he is interrupted by Paige, who explains it more clearly. Like the other brawlers, they seems distrustful about Sellon. Later they are seen fighting against Chaos Bakugan but they are having problems during the fight. They receive a transmission from Marucho, who reminds them to attack the horns of the Chaos Bakugan and they success in destroying them. In Episode 23, Rafe helps defend Dan and gets serious battle damage doing it like everyone else. Both he and Paige were annoyed to hear Barodius was still alive. In Episode 24, he escaped along with the other Brawlers. In Episode 26, he, along with Paige fought against the Mechtogan Titans. Then he reunited with Dan and the rest of the Battle Brawlers. In Episode 37, he and Paige will make their Arc 2 debut. They will return to help fight Wiseman. Bakugan *Haos Wolfurio (Guardian Bakugan) *Silver Lanzato (BakuNano) *Haos Swift Sweep (Mechtogan) (Made from Dan and Titanium Dragonoid's power) *Silver Crosstriker (BakuNano) (given to Marucho) *Gold Hammermor (BakuNano) (given to Shun) *Gold Sonicanon (BakuNano) (given to Dan) *Aquos Cannonfury (Mobile Assault) (loaned to Marucho) *Haos Cannonfury (Mobile Assault) Trivia * It's possible that each race sending one of there own to be with the Brawlers is part of the alliance made between Gundalia and Neathia as a symbol of peace. *His Bakugan's appearance is somewhat ironic. The Neathian's are known for being a peaceful race, yet Wolfurio's appearance is similar to that of a mighty Greek warrior ready for battle and seems to be more offensive than defensive like Taylean. *He is the second main male Haos brawler after Baron Leltoy from Bakugan: New Vestroia and the second main Neathian and Haos brawler after Princess Fabia. *He strongly resembles Linus Claude as they both have a similar hair style and work as Castle Knights. *He and Paige seem to be good friends. They also work very well as a team. *Despite being the same age as Paige, he looks younger and is shorter than her. *Rafe is the first of the Battle Brawlers to use his BakuNano. *In every battle he has been in since episode 12, he has used Lanzato. *Like Baron and Jake he seems to be a fan of the Brawlers, he starts as an inexperienced brawler and he is younger than he looks. However, he is not muscular, he has a more calm and mature attitude and looks up more to Marucho than Dan. *He and Paige seem to be no longer the Subterra and Haos Brawlers of the Battle Brawlers, since Arc 2 of Mechtanium Surge. *Like Lena from Gundalian Invaders, he has been in tag battles only and lost one of them. Gallery Anime Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0008.jpg rafe.png|Rafe throwing Wolfurio. Rafe1.png Smashion12.PNG|Rafe about to use Lanzato Paige-Rafe1.png|Paige and Rafe watching the argument between Shun and Marucho RafeAbility.jpg|Rafe using an Ability Card Rafe & Paige 3.jpg|Rafe fighting alongside Paige Rafe & Paige 2.jpg Rafe & Paige 1.jpg Gg.jpg|Rafe and Paige Paige-Rafe-11.png|Rafe convincing Paige to help the Brawlers RafeNeathianForm.jpg|Rafe's Neathian Form Paige and Rafe pwn.png Rafe_close_up_ability.png|Rafe about to use an Ability Card Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 3.18.09 PM.png|Wolfurio and Rafe in Intermission Screen Rafe-smiling.jpg|Rafe commenting about Marucho's skills Rafe-Paige-Ep13.png|Paige and Rafe watching the battle between Shun and Marucho Rafe-and-Paige-11.jpg Paige-Rafe-Ep--13.png Brawlers.jpg bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0021.jpg|Rafe bowing to Queen Fabia Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0019.jpg bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0025.jpg|Rafe convincing Paige to trust Marucho Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0004.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10.01.36 AM.png|Rafe about to throw Wolfurio by using his BakuLaunch Dan-surprisedRafe.jpg|Rafe and Dan Rafe-Wolfurio.jpg|Rafe and Wolfurio Dan-suspiciousRafe.jpg Surprised-Rafe.jpg Paige-Rafe-ep19.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 9.50.20 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.35.58 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.33.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.18.05 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m35s206.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.40.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.17.34 PM.png Rafee.png Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 6.28.37 PM.png|Rafe and Wolfurio absorbing Dan and Drago's powers Rafe-Paige21.jpg Rafe-Paige-ep21.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.48.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 1.20.15 PM.png|Rafe being interrupted by Paige Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.34.13 PM.png R.rf.jpg Rafe26.jpg Snapshot_-_35.jpg Other rafe.jpg|IM Icon of Rafe Rafe Teletoon.png|Rafe's official art on the Teletoon Website MS_Rafe_1600x1200.jpg|Rafe and Wolfurio bak_rafe_174x252.png|Rafe on the Cartoon Network Website Battles Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Neathians Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Haos Users Category:Castle Knights